


Wound and Bound

by Moit



Series: Orlijah Month 2011 [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando treats himself to an Elijah-shaped birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile)[orlijah_month](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/).

As he hummed “Happy Birthday,” Orlando wound the last of the scarves around Elijah’s other wrist and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

He had tied Elijah spread-eagle to the four posts of their bed with his most gaudy scarves and left the pink, yellow, and purple one for Elijah’s pretty mouth.

“Happy birthday, dear Or-liiiii. Happy birthday to me.”

Elijah stared up at him with lust-dilated blue eyes.

“Don’t get too excited, Love, I intend to leave my present wrapped for a bit.”

Elijah groaned behind the makeshift gag and squirmed. The red ribbon around his cock was maddening.


End file.
